Taken
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Komatsu was take during the cooking fest, this story is about what happens after wards, Starjun takes Komatsu with him to gourmet world and Midora is also a main character but he doesn't have a character tag. Toriko is upset with himself for not being strong enough to protect Komatsu. Okay title sucks i'll admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so there's one story about the same thing but trust me mine is different and is going to be quite long, I'll try to update at least twice a month usually a chapter every 2 weeks since I have a lot of stories on the go right now I don't think I could handle more. Okay now my second though is I'm sure it was rather obvious that Komatsu was going to be taken by someone. Last thing is I'll try to keep the chapters over 1000 words most of the time if I'm enjoying a story it reaches 2000 to 3000 words a chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this because I'm sure I'm not the only person that was looking for one like this. It ended up being both Starjun and Midora as the main bad characters, I really like Midora after his story and I also really liked Starjun so I thought it would work. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORIKO OR ANY CHARACTERS I USE FROM IT.**

Chapter 1

***Toriko's POV***

Toriko awoke in a room with 4 other beds and an extremely loud snoring noise, he looked around to see Coco, Sani, and Zebra all injured and a sleep in the beds. He sat up and was feeling absolutely no pain, he looked at his body there was nothing wrong with him the only thing he noticed was how exhausted and hungry he was. He saw Rin a sleep sitting in a chair in the corner with bandages wrapping her arms and neck she was clearly still injured pretty bad. Toriko looked at his leg and abdomen; he didn't understand why he wasn't injured at all, from what he could remember Starjun had completely ripped his leg off and ripped a hole in his chest. The last thing he was sure of was when he was in a hazy sleep and saw Komatsu attack Starjun with his knife well shaking then everything had gone black. He didn't know what had happened after that but for some reason he was completely healed now.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door causing Toriko to look over and Rin to wake from her sleep, she went and opened the door and when she turned around she saw that Toriko was awake and quickly went to him as the visitor came in, "TORIKO, are you okay."

Toriko smiled at Rin, "I'm fine Rin, can you tell me what happened."

Rin looked down and told him all she could handle too, "They left after Starjun and Frohze talked."

Toriko was surprised by the name, "Did you say Frohze? Do you mean that Frohze?"

Rin nodded and then looked away; she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him anything else. She turned and looked at their guest, "Hello, Setsuno-san."

Setsuno came in as calm as she usually would, She looked at Toriko then at Rin, "So your awake. Rin have any of the others woken up yet."

Rin looked down, "Their injuries are really bad it might take a while."

The older women nodded, "You should go see Mansam, he needs to talk to you I'll tell Toriko about what happened, you don't need to be the one to carry the burden."

Rin nodded and left, she knew she wouldn't have been able to tell Toriko what had happened, Setsuno sighed and then sat on the chair beside Toriko, Toriko looked at her, "What happened why am I not severely injured I mean Starjun had ripped my leg off."

Setsuno sighed, "I think Komatsu used a dark technique to save you, I have no idea where he could have learned it but that's the only answer I can think of, since you're in perfect condition after that fight, even though we found you passed out and you've been out for a few days since the attack."

Toriko looked down and asked the question he knew he had too, even though he was sure he already had the answer, "Where's Komatsu?"

Setsuno sighed again, "After Starjun and Frohze fought over him Starjun took off with him in his possession. Komatsu was passed out with Starjun when I saw him last."

Toriko hit his fist against the bed, he was angry with himself; how was he not strong enough to protect his partner when he had sworn nothing would happen to the small chef. He was sure now that Komatsu had probably gone with Starjun willingly just so he could heal and protect him when he had been beaten. He looked at Setsuno who still clearly had more to say, "What else happened?"

Setsuno looked down, "President Ichiryuu lost to Midora."

Toriko's eyes opened wide in disbelief, was she serious, not only had his partner been taken but the man who was basically his only parental figure had also died during the battle. He looked at the other people still asleep in the room, and then sighed, he stood up out of the bed said his farewell to Setsuno and then he headed outside and started hitting things. This was all he could do to get his frustration out; so he just continued to hit things, until he got threatened by a now very rudely awoken Zebra. When he knew Zebra was awake he headed back to tell him if he didn't know yet, when he told Zebra that was the first time he had ever seen a painful look on his face before. Even though he tried not to show his care for the old man Toriko knew that Zebra still cared for him the same as he did. Toriko lied back down in his bed, but when he heard Zebra ask the question he didn't want to answer, "Where's the kid?"

Toriko looked Zebra in the eyes, "He went with Starjun so that he could save me."

Zebra was shocked by that too but he didn't say anything to him about it instead he just sat their eating what food was there. Toriko looked at the food but for the first time in his life he didn't want to eat, he was to upset with himself to feel hungry.

***Zebra's POV***

When Toriko had told him that the kid had sacrificed himself for his partner he was mad at Toriko and wanted to yell at him, that kid would do anything for his partner and he should have never been given the chance to sacrifice himself, but he couldn't do it, him and Toriko had grown up together and he had seen many looks but never the one Toriko was wearing at that exact moment, Zebra was actually surprised by how sad the man looked. So he let it go, he let his anger go for the time being which was something he had never been one to do, but he knew that the person who was suffering the most from the events that had happened was Toriko, they had all basically lost their Dad but Toriko had also lost his partner too, because of his own weakness, which even Zebra understood would be a terribly feeling.

Zebra sat on the bed in too much pain to move, he was completely exhausted and starving so he was just shovelling food in to his mouth well the other person awake in the room sat their sulking. He looked to his right at Coco who was seriously injured and then at Sani beside Toriko, who he could tell was awake, Sani opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling, then he heard the mans voice, "Can one of you tell me what happened, I'm in too much pain to move."

Zebra looked at Sani and said it rather bluntly, "The old man didn't make it."

Sani was clearly surprised by that, and then he could see Sani using his fellers to sit up, he looked at Toriko, "What happened to Matsu I told him to go be with you when I saw him on the battlefield."

Toriko ignored him obviously too deep in his current thoughts, Sani looked at Zebra who sighed not wanting to be the one to tell him, "The kid sacrificed himself so he could save Toriko."

Sani looked at Toriko with a 'O' look and then relaxed back down on the bed as Zebra watched his feelers give out.

***Toriko's POV***

Toriko knew that both Coco and Sani had woken up and that Zebra had explained what had happened to them, Toriko was trying to think about what he did wrong, he was just so weak, he should have known better then to think he was strong enough to protect Komatsu. He just couldn't get up the energy to talk or do anything really he was to angry and upset with himself, so he just continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

3 hours latter

***Zebra's POV***

He was ready to snap with the depressing atmosphere in the room, he got it that they were upset but they couldn't be this pathetic; he looked at Toriko who was the most depressing of everyone in the room. Screw it he was sick of it all and couldn't take it anymore, he got that they were injured but when had that ever stopped them before, especially Toriko, usually you'd think he would be the first to say they should go save Komatsu but he was just acting so pathetic right now, it was sickening to see him and Zebra was completely sick of it so he did what he knew how to, he said something extremely brutal, " Your all pathetic , I didn't think you were one to give up Toriko, It's not like the kids dead let's just go get him, I mean that Starjun was being a cocky bastard anyways."

***Toriko's POV***

He didn't expect Zebra to be the one to make him get off his ass and so something, but he did and pretty fast, because Zebra was right, they had only taken Komatsu he wasn't dead and if all the kings worked together they could go and get him, they had pasted the old man's test and were ready for the Gourmet world so what was there to stop them from going to get Komatsu, just trying to get to him would be training for them. He turned sideways, "Are you guys strong enough to go because I can't do this alone."

Zebra gave his trade mark smirk, "You're getting Cocky again aren't you."

Coco looked at him, "No, but if it's for Komatsu I'm sure I can move."

Sani suddenly stood, "If it was for Matsu I would go to the ends of the earth to save him."

They all Smiled as they stood up, they left the room they were in and headed outside when they got out the door, there lying down outside were Terry, Kiss, and Quin along with Zebra's giant horse. Also outside was knocking master Jirou who was gently rubbing the hair on terry's head, "Hey, old man Jirou."

Jirou smiled, "Just came to see when you would head out to get Komatsu, I guess you're leaving now then."

Toriko nodded to the old man, "I can't be sitting here well every moment he's with them gets more and more dangerous."

Jirou nodded, and quickly tapped all the kings other then Toriko in certain knocking points, "This should stop the pain until you're basically healed."

Toriko nodded as he jumped on to Terry and the others climbed on to their animals, they all cared a lot for Komatsu and they planned on saving him even if it killed them.

***Starjun's POV***

It had taken a lot for him to convince the boss to leave Komatsu in his care, but he had successfully done it before the chef had woken up. Komatsu's body hadn't taken the trip to Gourmet world well, which was expected after the stress from him using the dark technique on Toriko, being in gourmet world without the special training was stressful on the body without the extra stress but he thought it was a better idea to have the chef come along willingly rather than hurting him so he let him heal his friend, luckily the chef passed out after he had used the dark technique which made everything so much easier.

He headed back to his room after the meeting; he was still rather tired from his fight with the blue haired heavenly king. When he opened the door to his large room he saw the chef sitting up on his bed, so he was finally awake, Starjun walked up to him, "Well, how are you feeling."

Komatsu looked at him drowsily, "Not good at all."

Starjun nodded, "That's to be expected, the Gourmet world is a rather stressful place to be."

Komatsu looked like he lost consciousness for a second, and then the smaller opened his eyes again, Starjun handed the younger a cup of water, "Here drink before you get too dehydrated."

Komatsu did as told, which had surprised Starjun he expected the younger to resist more, but he didn't really resist at all, he looked at the smaller and decided to just let him rest he still obviously wasn't better, rather quickly after that Komatsu had fallen back to sleep.

***Komatsu's POV***

He woke up multiple times but never had the energy to stay awake long or really do anything, he knew that it had been at least a week before he could stay awake long enough to even have a decent conversation with his kidnapper, which wasn't as bad as everyone would think because from what Komatsu could tell Starjun really wasn't trying to hurt him, and he wasn't planning on letting anyone else hurt him either. He had already learned that the safest place for him to be was beside Starjun or Midora after his first little adventure where some people almost killed him, Starjun stepped in before anything really happened and almost killed them. The second time he had been cornered in a hallway a ways from Starjun's room and Midora must have seen something in him because the man killed the 2 people who had been attacking him and then had Komatsu follow him around for the rest of the day until Starjun returned from his mission. From that day on Komatsu was either with Midora or Starjun at all times, and in a situation where he couldn't be with them he knew not to leave the confinements of one of the 2's locked rooms.

Komatsu kind of felt like he was a small animal being taken care of, he knew that these people had taken him from the people he cared about but honestly the situation could be worse, he could have been shoved and looked in jail cells like many of the other chefs they had taken that night, but no he had free roam as long as he was with either Starjun or Midora which was for his own safety. He had only had one fight with Starjun who had told him to cook and he flat out told him he wasn't going to do it because they couldn't force him too, and after that they didn't push the subject.

It took him 3 weeks until he told Starjun that he wanted to do some cooking because he felt lost without being able too. So Starjun got him some top rate ingredients and would take Komatsu to his kitchen whenever the younger wanted to. Usually Komatsu would cook either when he was happy or when he was feeling homesick; he really did miss the others.

***Starjun's POV***  
Starjun never tried to use force with Komatsu and the one time he tried he stopped rather fast because he hadn't gotten a very good reaction, he wanted Komatsu to use all of his abilities to cook for him which wouldn't happen if he was forced in to it against his will. So he got Komatsu to warm up to him which wasn't very hard, the small chef seemed to except the truth of his situation rather quickly and adapted to it. The only thing that Starjun didn't except to happen was when Midora found Komatsu and saved him, he's happy that Midora had saved Komatsu because the small chef would have died, but he knew this meant that Midora saw something in the kid just like Starjun had which wasn't a good thing because that would mean if Midora saw the kid cook he would probably make him form a Combo with him which definitely wasn't what Starjun wanted, he wanted Komatsu to himself, which he had figured out rather fast was rather hard because everyone seemed to not want the kid there, other than himself and Midora.

Starjun was sitting in a chair as Komatsu was smiling well cocking them some puffer whale, when he was done the two ate it and Starjun was surprised even more by Komatsu's ability to make such a low level ingredient taste so good, he looked at Komatsu, "How do you make that taste so much better than everyone else who makes it?"

Komatsu looked up at him curiously, "I just listen to the ingredients voice, and it tells me how it wants to get cooked."

Starjun nodded when he heard the door to the room close he turned to see Midora walking in, the tall man walked over to the table and looked at Starjun, "I came to get the kid you have to leave on that mission we talked about earlier."

Starjun said thanks for the food to Komatsu and then quickly left the room.

***Midora's POV***

He headed to Starjun's kitchen when the two hadn't been in the room, He knew that Komatsu was a chef but he was surprised when Starjun said thanks for the food to him. He sat down across from Komatsu when Starjun left, Komatsu smiled at him, "Do you want some? Sorry never mind you're the boss here so you can get better chef's than me to cook for you."

Midora looked at it and just shrugged thinking it can't be horrible, "I'll have a bit."

He was completely shocked by the first bite he had taken, he hadn't tasted anything with this much emotion and taste in the food since he had Frohze's food when she was still alive. He looked at Komatsu and smiled, he was surprised because he had been cursed to have this never ending hunger since Frohze's death, but the food that the small chef had made actually felt like it was settling his hunger. Midora knew now why Starjun had been so protective of the kid and why the second he had seen him he wanted to protect him. This kids cooking was amazing and he knew then why Starjun had gone to all the trouble to get the kid, his cooking was amazing at such an early level in his career he couldn't imagine how amazing it would be in a few more years and with the right ingredients, he could see this kid having the ability to cook god when they found it.

Komatsu smiled when Midora who never usually showed his emotions smiled at him and said it was good. When they were done eating, Komatsu had cleaned up and then they walked back to the room; Midora said what was on his mind after they were back in his room, "Komatsu, from today onwards your my Combo partner, although you can still cook for Starjun as his partner you'll also be mine okay."

Komatsu just nodded in disbelief as Midora smiled, he knew the kid was in a combo with a heavenly king, and that he cared about the partnership but it didn't matter because Komatsu was now his and Starjun's combo partner, and there was nothing that was going to change this because there wasn't a person except for maybe jirou who could stop him. Midora would have what he wanted, no matter what it took and Starjun would have to agree with him so no one could stop him.

**This one for a first chapter was rather long and the main characters ended up in the end being Komatsu, Starjun and Midora. Well and the 4 heavenly kings were also important. For now this is only T because I haven't decided if there will be relationships yet there might be pairing later and If i have to I will up the age rating. **

**So I hope that everyone enjoyed, and I had to type this I always wanted to read one about this and the only one available that's good is on hiadus so I made my own version. If I get a few good reviews I'll probably do another chapter, let's say 3 reviews for another chapter by the end of this month. So enjoy, please tell me if you like the idea. **

**If no one wants me to continue then I won't. Usually even one person giving a good comment will get me to do the next chapter. So anyways enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank everyone for their guest reviews; I really love getting reviews it's nice to see what everyone thinks about the story. So this is a little early compared to when I said the next one would be out but anyways enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toriko. But god I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2

***Komatsu's POV***

He couldn't believe it, why does everyone keep asking him to be in a combo with them, first it was Toriko who he wanted to be with, and then Zebra asked, he's pretty sure that Sani had hinted to it many times, and then Starjun wanted him and now the leader of the Bishokukai Midora wanted him too. Why? He never really thought he was that good of a chef, even if Toriko had told him otherwise many times along with the others, he still never thought he was that good of a chef.

Komatsu didn't really know what he should say to Midora, because he clearly wasn't asking him to form a combo; no he was telling him that they were in a combo from now on. Komatsu looked at Midora who was sitting on his bed and just said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm nowhere near a good enough of a cook to be your Combo partner."

Midora smiled at him, "On the contrary, you're the best chef that I've seen in a very long time, the rest of the chefs here are nothing compared to you."

Komatsu looked down, "Why does everyone always say that?"

Midora crossed his legs, "Because it's the truth."

Komatsu sighed, "It can't be, I mean I'm just a small little weakling."

Midora looked at Komatsu, who was acting weird compared to usual, "From what I was told you can use the dark techniques too, which means that you are definitely not a weakling, if you weren't an amazing cook then you wouldn't be able to settle my hunger."

Komatsu was confused by what he had just heard, he looked up and saw a face that was sad, "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

***Midora's POV***

He didn't think that the small chef actually thought about these kind of things, but surprisingly the small chef did; and he was a lot more self conscious then he looked, Midora had only ever seen the kid smile so this had actually surprised him quite a bit, " I mean that ever since Frohze died my hunger has never gone away, no matter what I ate it wouldn't stop, but the puffer whale you made earlier for not being a very high levelled ingredient, you just made it taste so good, It actually was able to stop my hunger."

With that Komatsu just looked at Midora with a worried face, Midora was surprised that he reacted that way, "How could you handle that, it would be horrible to always be hungry?"

Midora looked away not answering the small cook, Komatsu sat down beside the much larger man, "I can't imagine how hard everyday life would be for you, food is everything in this world right now and always being hungry would be the worst, the best feeling is a full stomach in my opinion."

Midora hid his smile by looking even farther away, this kid was actually getting to him, he was the first person he enjoyed being with for a long time. He hadn't felt this way since Frohze was alive, and it was something that he realized then that he truly missed, "I agree."

* * *

***Starjun's POV***

It had been 3 days since he left, and the mission was over now. Finally he was back at the base, now first thing he had to do was go pick up Komatsu from Midora, so he went to where Midora usually was and couldn't find them. Then he looked around the base, they were nowhere to be seen, and after looking for so long he decided to go get something to eat from his kitchen since he was hungry and it's not like Komatsu was in danger or anything if he was with the boss.

So he headed to the kitchen, when he got inside he saw Komatsu at the counter and Midora sitting at the table well Komatsu talked to him. Komatsu was talking about when he had gone with Toriko to find the Century soup, and Midora was just sitting there listening to the small chef. Starjun went up to Komatsu, "What are you guys doing?"

They both looked at him and Komatsu just said, "Making Midora something to eat, he said he was hungry."

Starjun could only think damn it in his head; this was the worst case scenario he didn't want Midora to learn about Komatsu's true ability to cook. Midora knew Komatsu was a cook but didn't know how good of a cook he was when Starjun had brought him, Starjun was sure that he had made sure they just though he was obsessed with the kid himself, damn it. Midora looked at him, "The kids amazing, he can actually settle my hunger."

Starjun looked at Midora surprised and then at Komatsu, he knew the kid was good but not that good, this was definitely a surprise to him, Komatsu pulled a tray from the oven and divided the food with them having most just leaving a little bit for himself. Starjun sat down and both, him and Midora began to eat. Komatsu sat down to eat after he did most of the dishes; Starjun fished pretty fast and then looked at Komatsu, "Amazing."

* * *

***Toriko's POV***

They were still in the human world as they had been stopped by Mansam calling the stupid because they suddenly had decided out of nowhere to suddenly charge in to the Gourmet world after Komatsu. Toriko, Sani, Zebra and Coco now sat in a room waiting for Mansam to come back from where he had gone in the middle of their conversation. When he got there he looked at them, "Why, would you suddenly decide to go like that, 2 of you are still seriously injured."

Toriko looked at Mansam mad, "Of course I was going they took Komatsu, I have to go get him back."

Mansam yelled at him, "I get that you idiots, but what are you going to do against all of the Bishokukai when you guys couldn't even beat Starjun and the few that were at the fest."

Toriko looked at him, "If we all fight together will win, we have to, we have to go get Komatsu before they do something to him."

Mansam looked at him, "What if Midora took a interest in your little chef huh what then, you'll be forcing Komatsu to watch you four be butchered if you fight him, he beat the president, so what do you guys think you could possibly do against him."

Toriko looked at him frustrated, "What do you expect us to do just sit here well they have Komatsu."

Mansam looked at him, "You know how good of a chef he is they won't do anything too him, Toriko you have to understand that if you go know it's just going to end up dead, you're not strong enough yet to challenge them."

Suddenly he felt someone watching them from the window of the room they were in; when Mansom saw who it was he was surprised, "Frohze... why are you here?"

Forhze jumped in to the room form his place on the window sill, "I came to get the small chef you were just talking about but it seems that you guys didn't get him back after Starjun had taken him."

Toriko yelled "What do you want with Komatsu?"

Forhze smiled at him, "He's the only person that can cook god right now, so of course I want him."

No one in the room had expected that, Mansum questioned him "What are you saying?"

Forhze sighed, "God, are you guys dumb, I'm saying that the only person alive now that will be able to cook god is that kid and you retards let him get taken by the enemy."

With that she left, no one interfered they were too shocked by what they had just been told by the woman. No one thought the small chef was at that level already.

Toriko looked at Mansum, "Can we go get him back now?"

Mansum looked out the window, "I think we don't really have the choice to wait now, now wonder she acted the way Setsuno had said at the fest, I didn't think he was at that level yet."

Toriko looked at Mansum, "I don't think he is; I think she'll have to teach him some more before he could cook it, but well I could always be wrong, His cooking is great."

Mansum looked at the door as Jirou came in to the room with Setsuno, "Why'd you stop them, they have to go get the kid back whether they want to or not if he's really the only person who can cook god."

Zebra turned to walk out, "I'm going to get the kid, I don't honestly care about god I just don't want my soon to be Combo partner in somebody else's hands."

Toriko looked at him, "Hey!"

Everyone turned to leave, Jirou and Setsuno followed closely behind them as they all walked to the exit, Mansum walked out of the room they had all just been in, "Where are you 2 going?"

Setsuno looked at him, "We can't let the younger generation do all the hard work, and there going to need the help to get Komatsu back anyways."

Jirou smiled, "So were going along for the ride; we leave the human world in your care."

* * *

***Komatsu's POV***

He was sitting alone in Starjun's room now, he had expected for Starjun and Midora to start bickering when Midora told Starjun about the Combo thing but they didn't instead they just left him there in the room. He sat their lonely, he really missed Toriko, he didn't really mind being here that much it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and honestly he was treated extremely well by everyone since Midora's declaration, Yes he had called a meeting and told everyone a few days ago about them being in a Combo. Suddenly well he was thinking there was a knock on the door and he thought Starjun was back, but when the door opened and the person grabbed him it definitely wasn't Starjun.

* * *

***Starjun's POV***

When he entered the room something was definitely wrong, damn it. Komatsu was nowhere to be seen which definitely worried him, a lot. He checked all of the side rooms for the small chef just in case but he didn't find him anywhere. He quickly walked out of the room and headed to look for Komatsu.

He couldn't find the kid no matter where he looked, in the end he went to Midora to see if the kid had the guts to leave the room and had gone to see him. He wasn't their when he arrived to check, and when he told Midora the person stood up rather fast and went to the meeting room and called in all the leaders, when everyone was there they looked at him confused and he looked them straight in the eyes, "Who ever took Komatsu I give you 5 seconds to return him to me, If I have to go looking for him whoever took him or whoever's follower took him will be dead, and that persons boss will be severely punished for not controlling his mean."

Everyone in the room looked around but there was no answer from anyone about what had happened, Midora just looked at everyone pissed off as suddenly the door opened and Komatsu came in with Ootake, Komatsu looked at Starjun and Midora, "No one took me I was with Ootake, and we were just talking in his room since I didn't know if Starjun wanted visitors in his, I even left a note."

Midora looked at Starjun, "Really you didn't even check for that."

Starjun looked at Midora, "What's the first thing you would think after the first 2 attacks on his life."

Midora sighed, "Never mind that this never would have happened if he had his own room, why didn't you get him a room yet?"

Starjun sighed, "I asked you to give him the one beside mine when I brought him, but you said no to my request."

Midora sighed, "Never mind that just find him a decent room with a kitchen built in so he doesn't need to leave the room."

Starjun turned to leave, "I'll go look, Komatsu come on were leaving."

Komatsu ran up behind Starjun, "I'm coming."

* * *

**Okay I think that's a decent place to end this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed. 1 more thing i just read the new chapter and spoiler*** the old man survived but in my fic he died okay. Because his deaths already written in, if this fact changes you'll know right away okay. Anyways i hope everyone likes. Please review if you liked.**


End file.
